The Legend of Kalahira
by TheSleeperWakes
Summary: This is the story of Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths. One Shot. On the sad side.


A/N: I told myself that I would take a break from writing fanfics for a while, but I got this idea and had to put it down. The Drell were conspicuously absent from my last story, and I wanted to spend some time with them. This is a new style of writing for me, so I might be out of my depth. Enjoy!

* * *

...

The sun hung low over the sea. Shadows from the fire danced across the rocks and ocean foam. The boy cupped a handful of frigid water and sprinkled it on the back of his sister's neck. She squealed and spun around to shove him. Brissa had to smile. They were growing up so fast. Even when they fought, her children brought warmth to her heart.

"Mama," Anisi came running up to where she sat. "He is being so mean." The boy ran up behind her and splashed another handful over her head. She screamed and plopped down on her mother's lap. "It's so cold, and he doesn't even care."

Brissa wanted to laugh. After the tragedies she had known as a child, it was somehow gratifying that a cold splash of water was her daughter's biggest concern. She held her laugh though, for she knew that nothing stings a child as much as injustice.

"My son, you are wrong to mistreat your sister. Apologize to her."

Anisi shot her brother a boastful smile. He dragged his foot through the pebbles and apologized under his breath. The stones rustled as he settled onto the ground. Anisi, still brightened by her victory, leaned back against her mother's chest and said "tell us a story."

"And which would you like to hear? How about the story of the old witch—"

"Who's cold heart turns her body to stone." The boy interrupted. "I am bored of that one. You've told it too many times." He lifted his foot, balancing a pebble between his toes. "Tell us about the great hunt of Jurai; the monster that killed a hundred men."

Anisi buried her head in her mother's arms. "No! That one's too scary. I won't sleep."

"Very well. How about the story of Kalahira and her brother Dajrit. Have I told that one yet?"

"Not yet. I want to hear it." Anisi said, pulling her robe tight around her.

Brissa looked to her son, who said nothing, but continued to drag his foot in the pebbles. She took it as a passive sign of approval.

"Alright my little ones, make yourselves comfortable, and I will begin.

"A very long time ago, on our homeworld of Rakhana, long before the skies were choked and the rivers died, our people roamed the land and were happy. They settled the plains and built great towns in the canyons between the rocks. There were mighty fortresses and towering cathedrals that brought visitors from all corners of the world.

"This particular story does not start in one of those busy places, but in a very lonely one. On the highlands of Gol there was a mountain, encased in ice and scarred by the winds. It was a wild place, and steeped in superstition. People from the towns would look up at the frozen peak and whisper about monsters and dark spirits hiding in the cliffs. Because of the legends, almost no one dared to venture near. At the top of this mountain, where the ice was thickest and the winds most cruel, there was a small house. In that house lived a family, much like ours. There was a little girl named Kalahira, a little boy named Darjit, and their mother."

"What was her name?"

"She did not have one my sweet. The mother of Kalahira and Darjit was very old. She may have had a name once, but it has been long forgotten."

"I think that's sad."

"I think so too." Brissa kissed her daughter on the back of her head. She could smell the salt from the seawater her son had splashed there. "Every morning, the two children would wake up in their house and look down at the lands below. From that great height, they could see the canyons and the plains and the roads to the towns. And every day they would climb down to where the ice was soft and melted into pools. When they reached the pools, Kalahira would fill a cask of water, while Darjit dove for a fish. Once the jobs were done, they would carry the food and drink back to the summit, where they would dine and care for their mother.

"They did this for days and days; years and years. They liked to swim and catch fish, but they were also very lonely on the mountain. They often wondered about the people on the plains below. They talked about the towns and the canyons and the tall cathedrals. Whenever their mother heard this talk, she was quick to put a stop to it. She said that they were not yet old enough to see the towns, and made them promise to never stray beyond the path to the melting pools. The children nodded and agreed to the promise, but as we know, the promises of children are no match for their curiosity.

"One day while Darjit was diving in the pool, searching for his dinner, a very peculiar fish caught his eye. It sparkled with the rays of the sun and had a pair of whiskers that stretched past its tail. Darjit reached out for the fish, but it was too fast. It raced to the surface and jumped from the pool and into a stream. Darjit jumped after it and followed the water's path.

Kalahira spotted her brother and warned him not to stray, but he did not heed her cries. She dropped her cask and set out after him. Together they chased the fish deeper and deeper in the shadow of the mountain. As the water got darker and darker, Kalahira grew fearful and begged her brother to turn back. Darjit continued after the fish until it disappeared in the darkness, and then he too considered turning back. He swam to the surface and was about to tell his sister, but then, he saw something.

Brissa paused for effect and watched the firelight play across her son's large black eyes. Anisi squirmed on her lap and turned to face her.

"What? What did he see?"

"Out in the distance, he saw a soft, green light."

"What was it?"

"I will tell you my dear." Brissa sat her daughter down and squeezed her tight.

Darjit swam up to the light and found that it was coming from a break in the cliffs. The space was tight, but he managed to pass through. Kalahira followed behind him. As they crawled onward, the light grew brighter and brighter. Eventually, the way opened up into a cave. And in the cave sat an old man. And by the man, was a fire."

"And was the fire green?"

"Yes Anisi. The fire burned with a bright green flame. The children were scared, but the man had kindness in his eyes. He beckoned them to come closer, and they obeyed. When they were near enough, he began to speak in a soft voice."

Brissa lowered her voice to a whisper, and her children leaned in to hear.

"'Children of the mountain, you have found my home. I am a Shade of the cliffs. I have dwelt in this cave since the mountain was young. It has been a very long time since I have seen a face besides my own, and I am grateful for your company. I cannot offer you food or drink, for I take neither. I have only two gifts to give, and you are welcome to them if you wish.'

"With that the old man reached into the fire with both hands."

"Did he burn himself?"

"No sweetheart. This was a special sort of fire; born from the sea itself, and cool as the water's kiss. The man pulled two objects from the flames; one in each hand. He brought his hands to his sides, and opened them one at a time.

"In his left hand, there was a tiny stone, black as soot and small as a fish's eye. 'If you consume this stone,' he said 'you will gain the powers of Ebaz, ancient spirit of kings and empires. Men and women from across the world will flock to your side and love you without question or condition. All who look upon you will be forced to follow your commands. Whether you desire wealth or power or lover's touch, you need only ask, and it shall be yours.'

"In his right hand, he held a pinch of smoldering embers. 'If you consume these embers, you will gain the powers of Lillet, ancient spirit of sun and sea. The world will awaken to you as if for the first time. You will find deepest love for even the smallest of things. The sound of the waves, the smell of the earth, the taste of your food, the people you meet; all will be dearer to your heart than ever before. You will care truly and deeply for everyone and everything. However, you will also be struck by terrible sadness if those things are lost.'

"The old man extended his open hands to the children and said 'These are powerful gifts, but I warn you to be cautious. No blessing in this world comes without cost. If you are happy with your life as it is, then you would be wise to turn around and climb back home. The choice is yours.'

"For a time the two children sat in silence, still wet from their swim and shivering in the cave."

When she said these words, Brissa felt Anisi shiver on her lap. She motioned to her son. "Your sister is cold. Would you place another piece of wood on the fire?" The boy did as he was asked. He enjoyed helping with the fire, as he was not usually allowed to do so.

"So they sat and considered the gifts. Kalahira did not want to take either. She was afraid, and she told her brother so. Darjit did not want to listen. He looked into the stone and dreamed of being a king. He was tired of being lonely on the mountain, and wished to roam the lands beyond with many followers. He reached out and accepted the stone. It was cold in his hand. He put it into his mouth and felt it fall smoothly into his belly. He looked at his sister and said 'It does not hurt Kali. Will you take the other one?' Kalahira did not want to, but she desired to look brave for her brother. She cupped the embers in her hands and brought them to her mouth. When she breathed in, the embers turned to air and followed the breath deep into her chest.

"What did they taste like?"

"They did not taste like anything. Or if they did, I imagine it was like fresh water.

"Oh." Anisi tucked her head beneath her mother's chin.

"His gifts taken, the old man smiled and showed them the way back to the pool from which they had come. When they reached the pool, Kalahira looked up toward the summit and said to Darjit 'It is late brother. The fish have gone. What will we bring back for our mother?' Darjit answered 'I am not going back to our mother. I am going to climb down to the plains. There I will build my kingdom and have fish brought to me.' Kalahira begged her brother not to go, but he would not be persuaded. And so she took her cask of water and climbed up to the house alone, crying as she went."

"That was wretched of her brother."

"I'm glad you think so Anisi, but you must understand that Darjit had been patient for many years, and wanted badly to see the world. He was angry at his mother for keeping it from him."

"I don't care. It was a wretched thing to do to his sister."

"Very well little one. Let me finish the story and tell me what you think." Anisi brought her arm back over her head and brushed the ridges on her mother's cheek. She did this when she was sleepy, Brisa knew.

"The days passed, and Darjit did not return. Kalahira cared for her mother alone, and learned to carry both fish and water up the cliffs by herself. As she grew older, she could sense the embers growing warmer and warmer in her chest. Before long, she began to feel what the old man had promised she would. Each day, things that had been old and familiar began to strike her in a whole new light. In the morning when she climbed out of bed, Kalahira would open her window and watch the sun stain the clouds pink. The sight brought tears of joy to her eyes. She would sit on the side of the cliff and smile as the mountain winds blew the tears from her face. She dipped her toes in the frigid pools and watched the ripples march across the surface. She noticed that when the fish were startled, they would gather in pairs and swim off along the bottom. She would sit with her mother and hold her hand, noticing for the first time how soft the aging skin felt against her fingertips. But more than anything, Kalahira missed her brother terribly. Every day the pain grew worse. Often she stayed awake at night, hoping beyond hope that somewhere he was happy with his kingdom.

"This continued for many years, with the feelings growing stronger and stronger in Kalahira's heart. Some days she clutched at her chest for hours and cried with joy or sadness. It was painful, but with time she found a balance. She learned to live with the fiery passion, and for the most part she was happy with her gift from the Shade."

"Then why did she cry so much?"

"Because her heart was so full. Have you ever loved something so much that it made you cry?"

Anisi only yawned and laid her head back down on her mother's chest. Brissa held her there and continued.

"One day Kalahira woke to find that her mother had passed beyond the great veil. The sadness that gripped her nearly tore her heart to pieces. But despite her sadness, she was also happy for her mother. She had lived a long life and had been lucky to have a daughter by her side. Kalahira completed the rites of the spirits and sent her mother's ashes off with the mountain winds. When she was done, she packed her things and climbed down to the plains. She decided to search for Darjit.

"The world below the mountain was strange and unknown to her. People spoke in a different way and acted with different customs. The crowds were thick and the mood was restless. Among so many she knew it would be difficult to find her brother. Her only hope was that Darjit had succeeded in making a name for himself. If he truly was a king, her search would be easy. Luckily this was so. When she found a caravan of merchants and mentioned Darjit's name, they were happy to show her the way to his palace."

"He had a palace?" Asked the boy.

"Yes my dear. And not just any palace, but the greatest in the world. It was built deep within the canyons, but had grown so tall that it towered above the cliffs and cast a shadow across the land beyond. Kalahira marveled at the sight and was happy for her brother's success. When she spoke her name at the gate, a guard in golden armor came out to meet her. The guard praised Darjit's name and said it was an honor to meet his sister. With a deep bow, he led Kalahira to her brother's throne room. There in a great hall, filled with the most magnificent treasures from all corners of the kingdom, sat Darjit. Kalahira's eyes welled up at the sight of her brother's face and she ran to him. He rose to meet her, and the two siblings embraced.

"Darjit promised his sister that she could stay as long as she liked. He led her from room to room and bragged of his riches and his conquests. That night he invited her to a great table adorned with the finest foods and drinks she had ever seen. As she told her stories and tasted the food, she was filled with pride for Darjit, but as the dinner went on, she noticed that he had not touched his meal. He simply sat with his elbows on the table, and his head on his hands. Kalahira could see in his eyes that he was not really happy at all. He was miserable. And because she loved him, she was miserable too.

"As the days wore on, she tried to warm his heart with gifts and kindness, but it was no use. Darjit grew ever more withdrawn. He did not eat. He did not sleep. He only sat on his throne and stared into nothing. She watched as his loving followers massed by his side and tried to cheer him, but time after time they failed. At last the pain in Kalahira's heart grew so sharp that she could bear it no longer. She knew there was only person who could help him."

"It was the old man in the cliffs." Anisi said without lifting her head. "Was he the one?"

"Indeed he was my dear." Brissa said. Her daughter was nearly asleep. She began to rock back and forth with the child in her arms. "Kalahira set off for the mountain, and climbed up to the melting pools. She dove in the water and followed the streams. For days she searched, but could not find the light that Darjit had seen all those years ago. Until one morning, as she was sitting with her feet in the icy water, she whispered to herself. 'Shade of the cliffs, if you can hear me, please remove the black stone from my brother's heart. He does not eat. He does not sleep. He does not find joy in anything that he does. I would do anything to see him smile once more.'

"No sooner had the words left Kalahira's mouth, than the shimmering fish with long whiskers surfaced in front of her. She followed it over the rocks and into the cliffs, and sure enough, she saw the soft green light. She crawled through the tunnel and into the cave. The man was still there by his fire. Kalahira fell to her knees and pleaded for help with Darjit.

The man stared into Kalahira's eyes and then stood up from his seat. 'The gifts I gave to you and your brother all those years ago are connected. The only way to give him back what he has lost, is for you to lose all that you have gained.' He walked over to a dark corner of the cave and passed his hand over a part of the floor. The stone slid open to reveal a watery space. 'This tunnel,' he said, 'leads to oldest and deepest part of the ocean. There are no sights. There are no sounds. There are no smells. There are no tastes. You must go to this place and sit alone for the rest of your days.'

"'And if I go, Darjit will be happy?'

"'He will be as he was. Whether he finds happiness will be up to him.'

"Kalahira thought and said. 'Will you give me one more day to say goodbye to the things I have learned to love so dearly.'

"'I will give you one day. When the sun sets tomorrow, I will send my fish to bring you back to the cave. You must choose then whether or not you wish to save your brother.' Kalahira understood. She swam back to the melting pools and climbed out onto the rocks. She took a moment to look at the beautiful world around her. She dipped her toes in the cold, blue water. She tossed about in the fluffy mountain snow. She took handfuls of the coarse, wet sand and let it crumble between her fingers. That night she did not sleep, and in the morning she watched the rising sun stain the clouds pink. As always, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"As the sunlight spread over the land, she set off to see her brother. As before, she found him on his throne, surrounded by his loving followers and piles of gifts. He said nothing, as he no longer had the will to speak. Kalahira took his hand and whispered softly into his ear. 'You are my brother and I love you. Now I must go and leave these lands forever, but I will be happy, because I will know that your heart is full. Before I go, I need to say one more thing Darjit.'

"'When the stone is gone from your heart, I want you to leave this palace. You must go out into the world. Watch the sun rise every morning. Let the winds blow the tears from your eyes. Dip your toes into the icy waters. Watch the ripples dance across the surface. Savor each bite of food that enters your mouth. Love each person that you meet. For no matter how tall your palace grows, or how far you spread your domain, or how many followers bring gifts to your feet, you will never be happy as long as you do not love the world around you. If you only open your eyes, you will find all that you need.'

"With that Kalahira kissed her brother's cheek and returned to the mountain pools. As the sun touched down over the plains, the fish appeared as the Shade foretold. She followed it back to the cave and told the old man of her decision. Kalahira took one last breath of air and stepped down into the watery tunnel. She swam deeper and deeper into the lightless waters. Down and down into the icy sea. As she swam, she realized that she no longer needed breath. She continued to swim for hours and hours, until eventually her fingers brushed against the sand of the ocean floor. She tried to look around, but all was black. She could not even see her hand in front of her face. There were no sights or sounds or smells or tastes. There was nothing at all. Kalahira was afraid, and she shut her eyes tightly.

"In that cold and lifeless place she thought of Darjit. She thought of the sun and the wind and the beautiful world that she would never see again. And as the love welled up in her heart, something happened; something that not even the Shade had expected. The love in her heart caused the embers to erupt into a brilliant flame. From that flame came a light that cut through the darkness and made the ocean floor as bright as day. When Kalahira opened her eyes, she realized that she was not alone at all. Drifting around her were the souls off those who had passed through the great veil. They had been wandering in the darkness at the bottom of the sea. When they saw the light coming from her heart, they were overjoyed. They gathered around her and asked 'You who have brought light to this desolate place, what is your name? May we come and stay by your side?'

"Kalahira was overjoyed to see them as well, and said 'My name is Kalahira, and you are welcome to sit by my side as long as you like.' And so they came to her and introduced themselves."

"Did she see her mother?" Asked the boy.

"Not at first. The souls she met had been traveling in the dark for a very long time and were scattered far across the ocean."

"What were they looking for?"

"They were looking for the shores beyond the veil, but without light, the journey was impossible. They asked Kalahira for guidance. They asked her to light the way, so that they may travel onward. And so she did. To this day Kalahira serves as a beacon of light, and a companion to the souls of the departed. She spends her days gathering the lost on the ocean's floor and guiding them to the shores on the other side. Her sacrifice is that she will never again see the world above. She will never see another sunrise or feel the wind on her face. Instead she has only those who pass to be her companions. She is the mistress of inscrutable depths, and she loves them all as her children."

Brissa felt the warm breath of her sleeping daughter against her neck. By now the sun had set, and the waves were black. The boy waded out a bit and stood staring into the depths. "Is she real mother? Is Kalahira really out there waiting for us?"

"No one knows for sure." Brissa tucked Anisi into the tent and walked out beside her son. Placing her arms around him she added "My sweet Thane, you have a great many years before you need to worry about that. If I were you, I would spend more time thinking about what she can teach you. As you live your life, you will see many suns and meet many people. One day you will have a wife and children of your own. It is your job to make those moments count." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Now it is time to go to bed. You father will be coming home tomorrow, and he may have news for all of us. There is no telling what awaits us when the sun rises."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope this adds a little more depth to Thane's epic scene in ME3. Let me know what you think.


End file.
